


The Elf Prince in The Tower

by Irrevocably_Infatuated



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Poetry, Fluff and Crack, Implied Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil (one-sided), M/M, Poetry, Rapunzel AU, but in a good way, i think, slightly OOC Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Infatuated/pseuds/Irrevocably_Infatuated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thranduil, Thranduil, let down your hair to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**a.k.a. the Rapunzel AU that no one wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf Prince in The Tower

Deep in the forest lived Elven prince Thranduil,  
In an enchanted tower held against his will  
By the evil dwarf king named Thorin Oakenshield  
Whose previous advances failed to make the prince yield.

Now one day came along, clad in mithril chainmail,  
Bard the Dragonslayer, from the Kingdom of Dale.  
Lost in the great green wood, he had found himself  
When he heard the haunting melody of the fair elf.

Onward he rode, following the beautiful noise,  
Til at last he laid eyes on the owner of the voice.  
High up on the tower surrounded by briar hedge,  
Sadly sung Thranduil, perched on the lone window ledge.

Right then Bard decided to come to his rescue,  
For Bard’s heart had been ensnared, and this much he knew.  
He hid behind the trees and waited til night fall  
Watching as Thorin arrived, to utter his call:

_“Thranduil, Thranduil, let down your hair to me!”_   
And down fell long tresses, both golden and silvery.  
The dwarf then grabbed hold and started to climb,  
While Bard drew his bow, just taking his time.

When the dwarf king had reached a suitable height,  
Bard released his arrow with said dwarf in sight.  
It hit Thorin’s backside, and he let out a gasp,  
But he fell from the tower as he lost his grasp.

_“I owe you my freedom.”_ , the elf prince later beamed  
As they rode on horseback while bright sunrise gleamed.  
_“I’ll take your love as payment.”_ , Bard cheekily replied,  
To which Thranduil just kissed him and happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> This had started out as a 12 word story for Tumblr and practically spiraled out of control. I haven't actually written any poetry in over a decade so idek what came over me. Feedback is still appreciated though. X3


End file.
